The services provided by this Core are: 1) Organize and present workshop and seminar series on analytic approaches in human genetics. 2) Consult on study design, population genetics, clinical studies, quality control procedures for field studies, sample size estimation, choice f appropriate comparison groups, development of survey instruments. 3) Perform genetic analyses as required by the CEG investigator(s) including association studies, non-parametric or parametric linkage analysis, animal QTL analysis, etc. 4) Provide assistance on data acquisition, management and handling. 5) Provide general statistical assistance in data analyses particularly for unfunded projects and pilot projects. 6) Consult on cutting-edge statistical methodology such a resampling-based hypothesis testing. 7) Provide computer system assistance on questions regarding both hardware and software.